


Queenie and Tina's Time at Ilvermony would Include...

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 05:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The title is self explanatory.





	Queenie and Tina's Time at Ilvermony would Include...

\- Queenie being disappointed that she wasn't sorted into the same house as Tina

-but becoming accustomed to being a Pukwudgie and being happy with the sorting hat's decision 

-Tina fitting in with the Thunderbird House right away

-Her letting her naturally adventurous spirit run a bit wild 

-Tina teaching Queenie how to summon a Patronus for when she can't be there for her 

-Tina's is an Occamy and Queenie's is a Moon Calf

-Queenie being too shy to talk to the other kids at first because she can read their minds and thinks that they don't like her 

-Tina standing up for Queenie 

-She discovers that the other kids are in fact just jealous of Queenie, they'd like to befriend her 

-Tina helps Queenie with her classes, always wanting to see her sister excel


End file.
